When You Faced the Boggart
by Remembertoturnonthelights
Summary: A collection of oneshots/drabbles on what happened when each of the next generation kids faced the boggart in their third year. From spiders to disappointed relatives, everyone has a fear, but what they don't realise is how deep their fears go and how they'll react facing up to their fears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - Teddy's boggart

The Wotter kids were sat about the living room of the burrow. Vic and Teddy were curled up on an armchair, Dom and Fred playing a fierce game of wizard chess at their feet. Lucy and Louis were reading Witch Weekly, both gazing lovingly at Alexander Zeller, the famous Quidditch player. On another sofa sat James and Tilly who weren't speaking as per usual. Molly sat between them, rolling her eyes at their stupid behaviour. Rose and Al were sat in another corner, with Scorpius Malfoy who'd popped in for lunch and ended up staying for dinner. The youngest Weasleys, Hermione's twins, Nymph and Remus, were on their toy broomsticks, trying to race eachother across the room. Finally, Hugo, Lily and Rox sat in the corner whispering something about Arrie Creevey, Fleur's niece and their close friend.

Roxie got up and went to ask Fred something. 'Hey guys,' he said, 'Who remembers facing the boggart in third year?!' Everyone nodded.

'I remember mine like it was yesterday,' said Teddy, 'I remember it well...'

'When I was fourteen the Defence teacher was Professor Morris. He took us into this room with a wardrobe which kept rattling and stuff. I was really nervous because this was a lesson my dad taught Harry and he fainted and stuff. I didn't want to do it.'

'When it was finally my turn, I stepped up and I was so scared. My best friend, Cirrus, had already done his, it was a great big wasp that he riddiculused its wings into a propeller. It was quite funny, actually. Anyway, I stepped forward and it started to change. It turned into my parents and Harry and my grandma. And they all told me how disappointed they were in me, how I wasn't brave like them and that I was useless and no one would ever like me and they'd always think I was a freak and hate me. I felt sick and dizzy and I could feel my classmates looking at me, and Professor Morris, who knew dad, was crying a little and I think I was a bit as well.'

The family sat in silence. What happened?' asked Lily.

'I remembered where I was and I realised Harry and Grandma would never say those things, and my parents... They would be proud of me right now. They would be proud of who I am. So I did it. "Riddiculus!" and in just one moment they all swelled up like Harry's Aunt Marge and began to float around the room. Everyone laughed and it was okay again. What about you, vic?' he asked.

**A/N: so this story is a kind of collection of drabbles/oneshots about the next generation and each of their experiences with the boggart in third year. Teddy is a favourite character of mine and I really hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading and if you do have the time to review it will be much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Victoire Weasley remembered her boggart lesson because it was the day before her birthday. She was one of the first people to step forward, right after Isobel Lawrence and her creepy doll.

By the time Vic was thirteen she already knew how to work the camera like a pro. As a Wotter (and being drop-dead gorgeous) she was used to being photographed and Fleur even let her model a bit. It looked like she was set to be an "it-girl" before she was fourteen.

On the day of the boggart lesson she had woken up, as usual, at 6AM to begin her beauty routine. First she'd shower before putting on a facemask for five minutes as she picked out her clothes. When she'd taken the face mask off she'd get dressed and then brush her hair before putting it into a meticulously perfect hairstyle, without a flyaway in sight. Finally she would do her makeup - not that she needed to wear much - and walk down to breakfast with her newly awoken friends. She arrived for class perfectly on time and walked in ready for whatever would meet her.

When Vic finally stepped forward she saw merely a mirror. Looking into it, however, her reflection was hideously ugly. Her face was 'fat' and her eyes bulged. Her nose was huge and she had grown buck teeth. 'I-I'm ugly...' she stammered as the sound of mean laughter erupted from the boggart.

Summoning up all her strength she envisioned a smashed mirror, and the ugly face coming out of it. 'RIDDICULUS!' she screamed and the mirror shattered, the face floating away.

As Victoire left the room she realised something. 'I'm not ugly on the outside.' she thought, 'I'm just not so lovely on the inside.' After that day, Victoire stopped waking up early to do her hair and makeup and instead she focused on being kind and helping people more.

'Eventually, I became prefect, and then head girl.' she told them, 'And it was all thanks to my third year boggart.' she smiled radiantly, gripping Teddy's hand tight.


End file.
